


Coffee shop AU

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and Steve), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tony Stark is bad at feelings, Tony and Steve being dorks in love, Tony stark is in love with coffee, but are very dumb, coffee shop AU, steve is a sweetheart, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: As title says.Steve and Tony being idiots."Steve was nice.Which Tony thought was a vast understatement of Steve’s entire ‘Steveness’."
Relationships: Steve Roger/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Coffee shop AU

Tony Stark was a man of scientific value. If people said god was real, then where was the proof except for some old books that were entirely unreliable. No, he was a man of fact and data.

He preferred to work his way into the night ‘sciencing’ and making new discoveries. His lab locked down, and Jarvis on strict instructions on keeping everyone out unless it was an emergency. No outside communication except his own brain. Pepper and Rhodey called it isolating himself, Tony called it being a genius.

And Jarvis the traitor bastard agreed with Pepper and conspired against him. He didn’t have any proof, but damn that little tattle tale; he knew exactly that Jarvis was setting his metaphorical pants on fire with lies. He was a lying liar who lies and damn if Tony wasn’t gonna rat him out to Pepper. Even if Pepper was the one who made Jarvis tattle. To hell, if it was the reason he didn’t collapse on his workbench.

So, yeah Tony was a man of rationality.

Coffee was not. According to Tony coffee was something divine. It was the brewage that got him through meetings when he was running on four hours of sleep in the last three days. It got him through life.

Pepper hated that he drank so much coffee, and often chastised Tony for it. She hated that he didn’t take care of him, but she also knew that coffee was something needed. So, she resolved herself to take care of Tony when his body couldn’t move along with his mind anymore.

And if a coffee machine or two somehow mysteriously disappear well then, that was between her and Jarvis.

And then came the coffee shop.

Forget the earlier statement.

Tony was going to thank the Heavens and Thor for this divine cuisine.

It was really only by pure unadulterated luck that he found the place. Tony was trying to get out of a very boring business meeting with SI’s latest investors. The usual excuse hadn’t worked on Pepper, and she threatened on calling Rhodey. Which no, Rhodey shouldn’t have to leave whatever mission he was on (it was in Chechnya) to deal with his sorry ass.

Tony did the rational thing and got the hell out of dodge. Pepper couldn’t be mad at him if she couldn’t find him.

The coffee shop was unnaturally small, cramped between two buildings with no other thoughts regarding the ludicrous position.Although the shop still had a welcoming and distinguished aura about it. You would think it was the shop you walked past without ever really noticing it, but it still managed to stand out among the others.

The smell was delicious. A man- Tony assumed he was the runner of the place, what with his suit and tie- was sitting in the corner of the shop. Another was sweeping, and the last employee was standing behind the register.

And well the clerk was chiseled like a Greek god.

He walked up to the counter trying not to bask in the Greek gods' handsomeness. “Black coffee”, after some consideration he added “with two sugars”

He had a reputation to uphold after all. But it wasn’t like there were any paparazzi around and really, if tabloids wanted to run a huge story about his coffee habits, then they should consider going out of business.

Besides, he felt safe here. Basking in the strange aura of the shop.

Tony kept coming back there. At first, it was to escape meetings and Peppers wrath, but after some time it became more familiar. He would talk to Steve, the clerk, a long time after he had drunk his coffee. Tony thought it was a bit cliché how they could talk about everything and nothing at all. Tony would sometimes indulge in his more scientific babbles, and Steve would listen with apt attention and asking questions for the things he didn’t quite understand, he didn’t zone out like sometimes Pepper and even Rhodey did. It was nice. Being able to go somewhere where he didn’t have to feel like he had to live up to something. Here he could just be plain old Tony, the engineer with a big heart he tried to hide away.

Pepper would be proud of him. He hopes.

Steve was nice.

Which Tony thought was a vast understatement of Steve’s entire ‘Steveness’.

There was just something about him. Shiny and out for all to see except for Tony, who was not very adept at reading people outside of business.

It was more than just being nice to talk too. He could have had a very bad day or even week, and the minute he stepped into that tiny coffee shop and saw Steve, it would feel like every bad thing would just flow away and become inconsequential.

Tony did not understand it one bit.

Steve knew his order by heart. He was even kind enough to pretend like it was all black and not sweetened up. He understood how getting to Tony’s heart involved bribing him with coffee and tricks. And also milk art. and just for that, he gets a bonus on his tip.

“Stevie my beloved, where did you learn where to honor my manliness by this gorgeous art.”

“Oh well, it is kind of embarrassing really,” Tony had to use mental force to keep himself from kissing Steve. He looked so damn adorkable, what with his sheepish face and cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. “I don’t remember how I began. I think I’ve always drawn. In time I got good at it, I decided to enroll in an art school.”

“That’s great Steve” Tony nodded along to Steve’s story. He couldn’t help but get a little captivated by it. Sensing that Steve was not entirely done, he let him continue on. Eager for Steve to share something with him. They always talked about him, his life and inventions. Never really about his job, because being CEO of a multimillion company wasn’t important to Steve. Tony knew fairly little about Steve. He knew his name (Steve Rogers), and that he was born on the 4th of July. How much more American could the man get? But Steve wasn’t a ‘bad American’ he didn’t carry guns and was pro-gun control. That was really a big plus in Tony’s book. Many people assumed he loved guns and war, but he didn’t. He was just intimately aware, that the means to end wars was not pretty.

“I had to drop out though because my mom got sick and I wanted to take care of her”. Steve finished the story with a melancholic sigh.

The next day Tony came in with art supplies as a present for Steve.

It continued on like that for months. They flirted relentlessly and constantly. Not caring if other people gave them winks or funny looks. If anything it might have brought more customers to the place. It was only a week later when Tony had gotten a little drunk that he realized he was officially fucked. He was in love with Steve. And no way in hell would Steve even consider being in love with him. Nope, no way. That was absurd.

Pepper knew of course she knew. Jarvis the tattle tale had tattled on him, Tony was certain of it. But she didn’t seem like she disapproved of it or anything. Just gave him some looks, and a whack on the head and told him he was being an idiot when he came to her to complain, about how Steve could not be in love with him.

Well, he thought that until the Thing happened.

He had stayed until closing time, ignoring the thought about all the things he had to get done, and finally just letting himself breathe.But that along with getting a total of four hours of sleep in two days was tearing at him, and he was quickly leaning up against Steve that sat beside him.

“Hey, Tony, we are closing up” Steve tried rousing Tony gently, not wanting to be too rough. When that didn’t work he tried to speak up a little louder “Oy, Tony can you hear me? You should really be getting back to your place”. It worked. Tony was slowly opening his eyes. His hair was mushed and standing up in all directions. He had a big imprint on his cheeks from his hand. And well, Steve just couldn’t help himself.

He kissed him.

Tony was still half asleep, but he quickly warmed up to the idea about Steve’s lips on his. He did not agree however with Steve’s lips away from his, “kiss now Steve”, his voice was a little groggy, still affected by his previously sleeping state, but it seemed Steve got the idea. Chuckling he went back to kissing Tony.

Somewhere in the far distance, he could hear someone yell “fucking finally”.

They both agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I wrote this ages ago and then promptly forgot about it like the dumbass I am.   
> I have not read through it cuz at this point my eyes are drooping and if I had to suffer through writing this once upon a time then you guys have to suffer through reading this un-betaed mess.


End file.
